The Little One
by MOCHS
Summary: In an alternate universe, Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong managed to get married and start a family. *UPDATED WITH A PRELUDE CHAPTER*
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

"I'm afraid the position remains unchanged, Mrs. Kennedy," the doctor said apologetically as he studied the image on the screen.

Ada sighed, her diaphragm moving up and down, causing the image to shift just a bit. "You did say there was a slim chance that it would right itself at this point in time."

Behind the doctor, Leon sat with his hands clasped and his eyebrows were fraught with worry upon looking at the image. He had fervently hoped that it did not have to come down to this but it seemed he had no choice but to accept it.

"Indeed. As I advised you previously, surgery will be your next best option. Since you scheduled it a week ago, we shall proceed with it this Sunday. Remember, no food or water 8 hours prior to that." He switched off the machine and wiped off the residual gel on his patient's skin.

Ada nodded; pulling her shirt down to be more modestly attired and slowly pushed her body off the bed. She could feel Arthur's head pushing against her ribcage and this simple task was making her feel winded with each passing day. Thank goodness it would be all over soon.

"Thank you, doc," Leon said and quickly walked over to help his wife sit up, giving a kiss on her forehead for good measure. There was a faint smile on her lips as he did so. She squeezed his hand and set her swollen feet on the hardwood floor.

The doctor opened the door and ushered the couple out. "Just take it easy for the rest of the week, Mrs. Kennedy. You will see your son very soon."

All this talk about relaxing was easier said than done when the other party was not going through all her bodily aches and pains. As well intentioned and experienced the gynaecologist was with breeched patients, Ada wished he could say something else lest she punched him in the face from annoyance. Yes, he was taking care of her and Arthur but his bedside manners could use some work.

Sensing his wife's rather dark mood, Leon rubbed circles on her back and guided her to the receptionist to pay for this week's visit. He knew first hand to never piss off an expecting woman.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow is the day, beautiful." Leon whispered and held Ada in his arms to keep her as comfortable as possible.<p>

She toyed with his fingers, skimming the back of his hand with her touch before lacing them together. "Mm hmm. I look forward to having the constant pressure off my bladder for good," Ada replied jokingly and stared at the crib located on the other side of the room. Their family of two would become three and in a few days when they would bring Arthur home, they would hear nothing but the coos and cries of him.

"We'll be alright." The blonde said in return and rubbed her swollen belly with his free hand. He felt his son move in response, making Ada grunt.

"Like father, like son… Keeping me up at night," she quipped dryly and Leon moved his hand away before responding in mock horror. "You did not just suggest that Arthur keeps you up doing _those _kinds ofactivities."

"I do have a penis within my womb after all."

It seemed her sarcastic humour was still strong and showed no signs of abating.

He chuckled, pulling the covers over them both to change the subject. "Get some sleep, gorgeous. You're getting delirious with fatigue."

Ada nodded, yawning at the mention of the word sleep before closing her eyes. The world of dreams came to her easily in the last trimester. Leon on the other hand, was apprehensive about the new arrival.

Would everything be alright? Would his son be healthy? Would Ada be fine?

All that worrying yielded no concrete answers for him. Being a government agent had taught him that they could not police everything and prevent negative outcomes from happening. They could only act on the present and hoped it led to a better future. Leon Kennedy could only relax and wait for the much anticipated surgery to be over.

* * *

><p>They were all outfitted in gowns and shower caps in the sterile operating room. All eyes were on her, or rather, on the lower half of her body as they prepped their equipment and monitored her vitals. Regional anaesthesia had been administered along with laughing gas and Ada was totally relaxed despite being examined like a guinea pig.<p>

Leon sat on a chair behind her head, holding one of her hands while gently massaging her scalp to soothe her. Not that she needed it but it was a habit he had picked up in the last few months.

"You have such lovely blue eyes, handsome. Did I ever tell you that?" Ada murmured as she looked up at him dreamily with a smile. "I hope Arthur has the same blue eyes."

The blonde was weirded out by his wife's odd behaviour. Perhaps the laughing gas was doing its work? "Yes, beautiful. I hope Arthur has your wit and smarts too."

"I'm making the first incision now after disinfecting your skin, Mrs. Kennedy," the doctor called out from the other end of the operating table and Ada replied in a slightly surprised tone, "Already? That's quick."

"Shh. Let the doctor do his job, beautiful." Leon shushed her politely and pressed his lips against her temple.

Ada did as she was told and the couple enjoyed their last few quiet minutes together as the medical team performed the Caesarean with steadfast concentration and precision, cutting open the uterus to partially expose the slumbering infant.

"He's blonde," the doc said and another obstetrician gently pulled out the babe. The Kennedy couple heard Arthur wail upon exposure to the air but just then, Ada's monitor began to beep erratically. Her grip slackened and her eyes rolled up, startling Leon. "Ada?"

"Get the father out of here!" The doc shouted and there was a flurry of activity as a nurse tugged on Leon's arm and nudged his waist, forcing him to release his hold on his spouse. He tried to look back, to catch a glimpse of his son and spouse but the medical team surrounded Ada, blocking his view. He could hear Arthur still crying his lungs out but he could not see his newborn at all.

The doors slammed shut behind Leon and he tried to resist the nurse's firm grip on him but for some unknown reason, he allowed himself to be dragged away from the OR. He had left his future to the hands of the doctors inside.

He was not a praying man but upon being ushered into Ada's suite where she would have spent the night recovering, Leon sank down to his knees and clasped his hands together. The blonde willed himself not to cry and channelled his thoughts to an unseen higher being for the first time in years.

Leon Kennedy just wanted his wife to be alright.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I know that my second chapter was originally the only standalone chapter for this one-shot fic but I just had the strong urge to write more about a pregnant Ada so now this story is a two-shot fic lol.<em>

_I always had it in my head ___back in 2013 _when I wrote "The Little One" that she had to undergo a C-section."The Little One" was vague about the mode of delivery so I wanted to make it concrete with this._

_Sorry for ending this chapter so abruptly, do read its "sequel" for a happier ending. ;)_


	2. The Little One

_Author's Note: An extra prelude chapter has been added before this. If you've read this story before, do read the extra first chapter.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Little One<strong>

He'd been through hell on Earth several times when he was deployed to various areas that had outbreaks and he always came out alive. Some dubbed him as a man who was fearless and brave but right now, he was a big bundle of nerves as he paced around in the hospital suite. Being chased out of the operating theatre just after he heard the cries of his son was a terrifying experience. He had _not_ even gotten a glimpse at his child when complications developed and the nurse placed her palm on his back to escort him out of the room, forcing him to release his grip on his wife's hand.

It had been two hours since he last saw his spouse and despite pestering the nurses about her condition, all they could say was, "She'll be wheeled in later." Did that mean she was alive? They had barely begun their new journey together and it almost felt like all of his happiness was slowly going down the drain.

As if it was answering his prayer, the doors to the suite opened and Ada was pushed in on her bed with a little bundle in her arms. She looked exhausted and pale but her eyes were full of light as she looked down at her child.

"Sorry for the scare earlier, Mr. Kennedy. She started to bleed quite a bit but everything has been resolved now. We'll keep her under observation for a couple of days before discharging her." The gynecologist said and Leon nodded numbly, awestruck by the little tuft of blonde hair on the baby's head. "We'll leave you alone with your wife and son. Press the call button if you need anything." With that, the good doc departed and Ada and Leon were now alone in the room with the little coos of an infant accompanying them.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he spoke, "I was _so_ worried." His wife looked up at him with a smile, "I've been through worse, handsome. This is nothing, I'm fine." She then patted her child's back, "Come and see our newborn."

The government agent moved around the bed and finally laid eyes on the baby who had his eyes half open. Their offspring inherited Leon's sharp nose but Ada's face shape. Reaching out to stroke his cheek, he whispered, "He's beautiful." His fingers went up to stroke his fine baby hair and he was surprised by its light color. "My mother was blonde." Ada replied, as if she heard his question.

He nodded and a slow smile spread across his face, "Welcome to the world, Arthur." His voice was a whisper but it was filled with adoration and fatherly love. His wife beamed at their child too, "We love you so much." She pressed a kiss against his soft skin as Arthur cooed some more and Ada continued to hold him in her arms until he fell asleep.

Leon glanced at his wife and couldn't help but admire how gorgeous she was looking at the moment despite having just given birth. He placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a quick kiss before declaring, "I love you." The raven haired woman gave a small chuckle, "Because I gave you a son?"

The blonde shook his head, "Because you're a wonderful wife and mother." There was another grin on Ada's face and she leaned in to kiss his lips once more, "I love you too, dear. You're going to be a great father too."

Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy returned their attention to their newborn baby, silently wishing for him to grow up to be a good natured, brave, and courageous man just like his parents. Little Arthur Kennedy would definitely mature into a person that would make Leon and Ada proud.

All was well.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Cover art for this fic is done by BGShepard on deviantArt. He's also on too and he writes amazing Aeon fics as well. So do check him out if you want more Aeon goodness. :D<em>

_This is a what if? alternate universe story. What if Leon and Ada managed to get married some time after RE4 but before RE5? I doubt they want to have kids (if they ever do get married) when they're in their 40s after RE6 so I pushed the timeline back to after RE4. _

_I had this idea in my head that Ada's mother was a blonde Caucasian and she married Ada's dad who is Asian. Hence, Ada has the recessive blonde gene which got carried onto Arthur. ;)_

_Hope you enjoyed this sweet little short fic. =)_


End file.
